


Dirty, Sexy Little Secret

by littlefirefly31



Series: Secret Desire [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Law Firm, M/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared always thought Jensen Ackles was a stuck up jerk. But then the rainstorm came, and Jared and his dogs needed a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, Sexy Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Squeal maybe? This is my first work, but i hope you guys like it!

Jared Padalecki wasn’t Jensen Ackles’ biggest fan. Or second biggest fan. He wasn’t even in the top 100. Of course, everyone _else_ loved Jensen Ackles. He was like the second coming of Jesus to everyone else. Jared didn’t quite understand it. Jensen wasn’t nice. He was haughty and believed he was above everyone else. Well, he _was_ , given that Jensen was a partner of the law firm, but still, he didn’t have to walk around like an arrogant bastard.

But Jared couldn’t deny Jensen was hot. The rare occasions Jared was close enough to Jensen to get a good look at him, Jared was astounded by the green of his eyes and the adorable freckles on his face. Many nights Jared woke up with sticky boxers and Jensen’s name on his lips.

Then there was the rainstorm.

Jared had two wonderful dogs he was utterly proud of, Oscar and Harley. He ran with them every day when he got home from work. They were sweet and energetic and absolutely loved people. But on Friday night when Jared was running with the dogs, it started to pour. It was drizzling when Jared left, but he thought it would let up. When the rain didn’t stop and instead came down harder, Jared realized he’d made a big mistake. Thunder sounded in the distance and what looked like the flash of lightening appeared on the horizon. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jared ran harder and his dogs picked up the pace as well, panting. Jared was soaked to the bone and exhausted.

“Jared!”

Jared tripped over the dogs’ leashes in his efforts to turn around. Jensen Ackles stood behind him under an umbrella. “Mr. Ackles,” Jared stammered. “Um, I don’t-,”

“Jared, come inside,” Jensen gestured at the apartment building behind them. “I’m walking home now. You shouldn’t walk out in the rain.” He stepped closer to Jared and lifted the umbrella so they could both be under it. “Come on.”

Jared wasn’t sure what brought on the sudden act of kindness, but followed Jensen into the building and into a cozy apartment. But of course, his two well-behaved dogs shook out the rainwater and droplets landed on Jensen and the floor. “Oh, god, Mr. Ackles-,”

“No worries. They’re dogs, they’ll act like dogs.” Jensen didn’t even turn around to glare at Jared, he just flicked on the coffee maker. “Want some?”

“Sure, thanks.” Jared smiled at him.

“Hey, you’re soaking. I’m gonna change, do you want me to grab you something?” Jensen offered. Oh god, the thought of wearing Jensen’s clothes was making Jared hard.

“No, that’s okay,” Jared mumbled.

“Come on. Either dry clothes, sopping clothes, or no clothes. And I know which one I’d pick.”

 _God, I wish it were no clothes_. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t be horrible to wear something dry.”

Jensen beamed and disappeared into his room. he re-emerged in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He threw some clothes at Jared, saying, “they might be a little small on you, but it’s the biggest I’ve got.”  

While they waited for the coffee to brew, Jensen plopped down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. “No use standing awkwardly in the doorway, Jared.” Jared nervously sat beside him and the dogs curled at his feet. “Cute dogs.”  

Oscar and Harley lifted their heads, like they knew Jensen was talking about them. Jared chuckled. “They’re a handful.”

“I can imagine. What, two German Shepherds? I don’t think I could handle one.” Jensen stroked Harley’s soft fur.

“Harley’s half German Shepherd, half-mastiff,” Jared corrected. “Oscar’s a mutt. I don’t know what he is.”

“Are they shelter dogs?”

Jared nodded. Jensen smiled and Jared continued. “I got them when I first moved here. Cuz, you know, I didn’t know anyone so I didn’t have any friends, but there was the shelter and I always loved dogs so I got these two.” He grinned at his dogs and Harley woofed.

“Hi, Harley,” Jensen cooed. And for the second time that day, his dog embarrassed him as Harley snuffled into Jensen’s crotch. Jensen flushed deeply and jumped up. “I think I heard the coffee machine.”

Jared opened his mouth to apologize but caught sight of Jensen’s tented sweatpants. Jared’s dick got a little harder at the sight. Jensen’s dick was probably as attractive as the rest of him. Jared’s mouth watered at the idea of Jensen’s cock in his mouth. Or fucking Jensen. Jensen riding him was a late night fantasy that visited Jared often.

And the sight of his dick… Jared wanted to spread Jensen out beneath him and lick and kiss him all over.

Jared spent more time imagining scenarios where Jensen was helpless and begging beneath Jensen, so he missed Harley sneaking away into the kitchen. It wasn’t until he heard Jensen’s yelp that he realized his dog was missing. “Harley?”

Jared entered the kitchen and saw Jensen leaning against the counter with his legs wide and his head lolling, mouth open and eyes shut. Harley was sniffing and prodding at his crotch. Jared could tell Jensen was trying hard not to buck into the feeling. Jensen’s mouth fell open in shock and he must have made a noise because Jensen’s head jolted up in surprise and he blushed. “Jare-oh-I’m sorry—god, just go, I’m sorry, please go!”

Jared’s heart made a sad little pang at Jensen’s request but it was overtaken by arousal. Jensen’s eyes were rimmed green, the pupils blown wide with lust. “Jensen…”

Jensen looked like he was debating whether or not to lie down and let Harley work his way under his sweatpants, or close his legs and push the dog away. Jared was getting harder by the second.

“Jared! Take him and go—ughn—now!”

“Do you really want me to?” Jared asked quietly. Then, bolder, he said, “Because it looks like you really don’t.”

Harley nuzzled Jensen’s crotch and Jensen moaned. “ _Fuck.”_

“I’m gonna take that as a no,” Jared purred. Jensen opened one eye to glare at Jared. “Take your shirt off,” Jared ordered. He worried Jensen wouldn’t obey, but Jensen’s slender fingers eased the shirt over his head and threw it into a corner. Jared’s dick gave a happy twitch at the sight of Jensen’s well-defined abs and smooth skin.

He stepped closer to Jensen and curled his fingers in the waistband of Jensen’s sweatpants. “Tell me to stop,” Jared murmured. “Tell me to stop, Jensen.”

Jensen didn’t say anything. He just breathed heavily and pushed his knees further apart letting Harley push his snout closer. Jared took this as encouragement and rolled Jensen’s pants down his hips and into a puddle on the floor, tangled around Jensen’s ankles.

Jensen’s dick bobbed up against his stomach and smeared pre-come against his abs. Jared’s dick took interest and he reached out and ran a hand down Jensen’s dick. Jensen groaned beautifully and arched his hips into Jared’s hand.

“Fuck, oh god,” Jensen grunted. “More, more, please, _more_.”

Jensen’s cock was smooth and silky in Jared’s palm. The counter was supporting Jensen’s weight as he writhed under Jared’s palm. “Does that feel good?” Jared asked. Jensen moaned in response.

Jared pulled his hand off Jensen’s dick and he frowned at the loss. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll make you feel good.” Harley whined behind him. “Or I’ll let Harley make you feel good, how’s that sound?” Jensen tossed his head back, squirming against the counter.

“So needy,” Jared purred. He stepped further away from Jensen and Harley was on him in a second, licking at Jensen’s hard cock.

Jensen moaned loudly and his hips hitched. Harley’s scratchy tongue kept flicking across Jensen’s dick and Jensen stuffed a fist in his mouth to muffle the sweet whimpers and moans he was making. Jared whistled and Oscar joined them in the kitchen. The dog caught sight of Harley and eagerly joined him, sniffing and licking at Jensen’s balls. Doggy tongues lapped all over his genitals and Jensen writhed against the counter, coughing on moans of pleasure.

“Don’t hide,” Jared breathed. “I wanna hear you.”

Jensen groaned and his hand fell out of his mouth to grip the edge of the counter. His knees trembled and he looked like he was going to collapse. “Stay standing,” Jared ordered. Jensen struggled to obey, the intense pleasure making his legs weak.

“God, you’re so hot,” Jared murmured. “Harley and Oscar are all over you, making you moan. Wanna fuck you, Jensen, so badly.”

Jensen’s head thrashed and his hips bucked up uncontrollably. “Yes, god, fuck.”

“Jensen,” Jared asked timidly. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please, kiss me!” Jensen replied. Jared didn’t hesitate to lean forward and press his lips against Jensen’s. Jensen’s lips were soft and he moaned into the kiss, both from the dogs lapping at his balls and cock and Jared’s tongue dancing with his. Jared pulled away to breathe and Jensen sighed with pleasure.

Jensen groaned at a particularly strong lick from Harley. “Want… god, fuck me.”

“I will,” Jared promised. “If you’re good, I might even let Harley fuck you. I’d let him knot you and when you’re trapped on his doggy dick, I’d let Oscar lick you all over.”

Jensen was choking on his gasps and his hands scrambled to keep himself supported on the marble surface. Jared imagined the sweat from Jensen’s palms was making the smooth counter slippery and it’d be even harder to keep standing.

“Come here,” Jared ordered. Jensen took wobbly steps to Jared, Harley and Oscar nosing at Jensen’s balls and cock. “Good,” Jared praised. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and Jared made Jensen lean on it on his side. Jared let Harley keep licking Jensen’s crotch but pulled Oscar off to the side. “I’m going to give you something real special, Jensen.”

Jared led Oscar behind Jensen. He ran a hand down one of Jensen’s perfect globes and squeezed it. “Fuck, that ass is hot.”

Jensen pushed his hips back into Jared’s hands, then jerked forward with the sensation of Harley’s tongue slurping up the steady stream of pre-come. “More,” Jensen begged. “Please.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Jared soothed. Baby? Where did that come from? Jared shook the thought out and fondled Jensen’s ass. “Gonna let Oscar like your hole, Jen. Gonna open you up and let him get his tongue right in there. You want that?”

Jensen shuddered and gripped at the slippery marble surface. Since he was on his side, he could only hold himself up with one arm. His knees were shaking with the effort to stay standing. Jared really wanted to push him over the edge, so he spread the cheeks apart. He wiggled a finger in, stretching Jensen’s hole and moving it around until Jensen jerked violently. Jared grinned and played with Jensen’s prostate a little more while stretching him wider.

Jensen writhed on his finger, lurching forward while Harley’s tongue licked at every crevasse on Jensen’s groin. Jared beckoned Oscar forward and pulled the globes apart. Oscar eagerly nosed in the hole and dragged a long wet tongue across the pucker, and Jensen screamed.  

Jensen thrashed under the dogs. “Please, please, please, please,” Jensen babbled. “Fuck, please, Jared, please!”

“Please what?” Jared asked. “Please let my dogs torture you? Please let Oscar lick at your hole? Please let Harley’s doggy tongue run all across your balls? Give me something to work with.”

“PLEASE let me come! P-p-please, want it so bad!”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jared commanded. Jensen all but fell to his hands and knees, chest heaving with exertion. Oscar snuffled at the hole and licked it again, making Jensen keen and cant his hips.

Harley whined. The dog couldn’t reach Jensen’s dick as easily as he had before. Harley wanted to lick the silky cock free of pre-come, to have Jensen squirming underneath him. Harley licked at Jensen’s hips and side in an effort to try and wiggle his tongue across Jensen’s balls.

Jared had Harley lie down on his belly with his head under Jensen’s stomach. Immediately the dog’s tongue reached out and wrapped around Jensen’s cock in one smooth motion. Jensen gasped. Insane pleasure was coming from both sides, Oscar rimming him enthusiastically while Harley slurped at his cock. Jared’s cock twitched and the borrowed sweatpants felt too tight. Jensen Ackles, the indifferent and powerful executive, was moaning and squirming on his hands and knees as two dogs licked him eagerly. Jared wished he had a camera to capture this moment.

“Need to, need, need to come,” Jensen whined. “Please, please, pleasepleaseplease, let me come, _fuck!_ ”

Oscar’s tongue stroked over the pucker and Harley went to town on Jensen’s balls. Neither of the dogs were licking Jensen’s leaking dick, and he was squirming and babbling incoherent pleas. “Wanna come?” Jared taunted. Jensen keened while his hips bucked uncontrollably. Jensen looked like he was going to collapse onto his stomach at any moment, his hands and knees not enough to keep him up under the unbearable pleasure.  
“Please,” Jensen whimpered. “Please, I need to come!”

“Get on your back,” Jared said. Jensen obediently rolled over, his limbs splayed out. Oscar couldn’t lick Jensen’s hole anymore, so he joined Harley working over Jensen’s balls. They bounced under the dogs’ enthusiastic tongues and pre-come puddled on Jensen’s stomach. The flushed cock remained untouched and it was _killing_ Jensen. His balls seemed to be incredibly sensitive and Jared wondered if the dogs could make Jensen come just by licking his balls.

Jensen was writhing helplessly under the ministrations. Harley’s tongue occasionally licked behind Jensen’s balls, close to his hole, and Jensen jerked and squealed with helpless lust.

“Help, please, help, god, _Jared_!” Jensen cried.

Jared smirked and pulled the dogs off Jensen. Jensen threw his head back and it hit hard against the tile floor. Jensen didn’t even seem to register the pain, completely overcome with sexual frustration. “You bastard,” Jensen panted.

Jared chuckled and kneeled beside Jensen to stroke Jensen’s cock. He held the dogs at bay and Jensen whined. Jared knew his hand felt amazing on Jensen’s dick, but what the executive _really_ wanted was the dogs’ tongues running all over him. Jared brought him to the very edge of orgasm and then pulled his hand away. Jensen looked murderous.

Jared pulled Jensen’s hands over his head. “Keep them there.”

Jensen nodded. Jared leaned down hesitantly and kissed Jensen again. Jensen replied aggressively, opening Jared’s mouth with his tongue and sucking on his lip. Jared cupped the back of Jensen’s neck and kissed him fiercely. When Jared pulled away, he couldn’t help but run a finger across Jensen’s kiss swollen lips.

 _I did that_ , Jared thought proudly. He grinned and let the dogs go and they immediately started licking at Jensen. Harley licked up and down Jensen’s leaking cock while Oscar’s tongue tickled his balls. Jared started to play with Jensen’s nipples and he cried out in ecstasy.

“’M so close, so close, gonna come,” Jensen moaned. He didn’t have enough energy to shout, all he could do was squirm and groan with pleasure. The dogs licked faster and harder and Jensen whimpered and mewled uncontrollably.

“I wanna see you fall apart,” Jared said. His dick was rock hard and pre-come pain his pants sticky. “Come, Jensen. I wanna see you come.”

Jared barely finished his sentence before Jensen was crying out and coming intensely. Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his head and he bucked with the force of his orgasm. Jensen sobbed with bliss as Jared stroked him through the aftershocks.

When Jensen’s body became too sensitive for Jared to touch, he pulled away. Jared felt his own orgasm come on and he shoved a hand down his shorts to jerk himself off quickly. It didn’t take more than a few hard tugs for Jared to come with the image of Jensen’s helpless moaning in his head.

“Jensen?” Jared asked quietly. He was still on the floor except for his heaving chest. “Fuck, Jensen, are you alright?”

“That was amazing,” Jensen slurred. Jared sighed in relief.

“You’re okay.”

“’M awesome.” Jensen tried to push himself up but his limbs were like jelly. Jared immediately helped Jensen crawl into a sitting position and, on a burst of courage, tucked Jensen against his chest. Instead of struggling to get away, like Jared expected, Jensen sagged against Jared’s chest with an arm tucked around his waist. Butterflies filled Jared’s stomach. Considering the insane lust that coursed through Jared only moments ago, happy little fluttering was unexpected. Almost like a teenager’s crush.

Jensen’s eyes were shut and Jared realized that he’d fallen asleep. Jared chuckled; the maddening orgasm had lulled him into unconsciousness. Jared scooped Jensen into his arms and brought him into the bedroom, tucking the covers around his naked body.

“Goodbye, Jensen,” Jared whispered. He grabbed the dogs by their leashes and pulled them out of Jensen’s apartment.

 

Jared was working in his tiny, cramped cubicle sorting out papers and arranging meetings for clients. Lawyers got all the glory, but no one knew how hard everyone else worked in the office.

Jared’s mind wandered from the boring paperwork to Friday night. He still remembered Jensen’s panting, squirming body underneath the tongues of his two dogs, and the torturous pleasure that overtook his features. To Jared’s embarrassment, his dick began to harden.

A knock on the edge of his tiny square jerked Jared out of his daydream. He spun around and blushed deeply when he saw the man standing there. _This is it. This is where I lose my job_.

“Hi, Mr. Ackles,” Jared mumbled. “How can I help you?” Jensen looked as amazing as ever. His ankles were crossed and he leaned casually against the wall of the cubicle, his suit jacket just tight enough to reveal the outline of muscles. Jensen was a walking cocktease, and it certainly didn’t help Jared’s silly crush.

Jensen grinned at Jared. “Hey, Jared. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: if you guys want to read a specific kink, comment here or on another story. i need ideas to write!


End file.
